


She's a Country Girl at Heart

by Midnightsoullove



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsoullove/pseuds/Midnightsoullove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hauled into the country rock scene by Cal- Sarah, Felix and Cosima get a feel for the new grounds by their newly selected companions. Who ever said that gay love couldn't be found in some good ol' bull riding, country music rock and roll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so there's no real plot to this piece of work. Really this is just something small and fun written during my lecture hours at school, with not really much thought put into it. I just felt like updating with something new. It's been months. Enjoy and any feedback I may receive is awesome.

"C'mon Sarah, it'll be fun!" Cosima radiated anticipation as she walked alongside her sister and followed the two overly excited grown boys into the live music venue and restaurant. Cal was holding the door ajar for them.

"Cos this is such a dumb idea. Please don't tell Cal I said that," she pleaded. It was Sarah's lumberjack of a husband, Cal's idea after all to spend a night at the Rock 'n' Horse Saloon. What was it he had said, something about wanting to see Sarah ride a bull or some shit like that. That's right, tonight was Hoedown Thursdays.

"I won't, trust me, just try to enjoy yourself..." Cosima traded off.

"I'm not going to make any promises I can't keep," she had reasonably responded. They slipped in through the doors and Sarah offered a small uneasy smile over at Cal as he wrapped an arm over and around her shoulders.

After they brought their wristbands, admitting them into the bull pen later, they found a table at the far back corner of the room and settled down for some drinks.

"Gosh these cowboys are just my type," Felix had chirped, fanning himself, obviously being there for the male component only. Cosima and Felix were the singles of the bunch looking for some fun.

"You don't waste any time do you Fee," Sarah teased him.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you but I'm here to party! And by party I mean get some ass," he responded.  
  
"Yeahhhh...this isn't like your usual clubbing Felix," Sarah reminded him.  
  
"I know, but damn some of the guys are wearing open button down shirts with no undershirt. Yummy,," Felix wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
That earned an eye roll from the three of them. There was still a long way to go before country and gayness became 'best friends.'.  
  
"Okay what do you people want to drink?" Cal asked them, moving things along.  
  
"I'll take a Molson," Sarah opted.  
  
"Pinot Noir is good, thanks Cal" Cosima picked.  
  
"Felix?" Cal turned to the boy who clearly wasn't paying any attention to them.  
  
Cosima waved her hand in front of Felix's face and jerked his mind, for just a second, out of boy hunting.  
  
"Oh shite, sorry, uh order me a mimosa," he requested.  
  
"Good, that's settled then. Now anybody want food?" Cal asked.  
  
"Uh Cal, how about we keep the food for _after_ the bull riding..." Sarah suggested. If she was going to make an embarrassment of herself she wanted to leave it to just the bull riding and not the accompanying regurgitation that was surly to follow.  
  
"That's a good idea Sarah," he said and flagged down the waitress.  
  
A male waitress came up to take their order and then quickly but politely excused himself.  
  
During the wait they figured out the lineup of who will be going first in attempting to conquer the bull through an old fashioned game of rock paper scissors. Felix was first, Sarah second, Cal third and Cosima, able to scope out the competition, was going last.  
  
"Why are you guys putting me through this, I'm going to suck!" Sarah cried out.  
  
"You will do well, you've already proven that to me in other ways," Cal mentioned with a hint of teasing.  
  
"Hey, hey shut up Cal!" Sarah kicked him under the table.  
  
"Woooww, too much info there," Cosima agreed.  
  
Followed by a, "Ooooh tell us more why don't you," coming from none other than Felix, "frankly I think I will win, nobody can ride a bull better than I."  
  
"Have you seriously ever even rode one before Fee.." Sarah deadpanned her eyes at him.  
  
"For sure.... many actually," He winked.  
  
That ended that conversation there as a lady walked towards them handing out the assigned drinks to their table.  
  
"I'm going to need more of these at this rate," Sarah whispered over to Cosima holding out her beer to the group.  
  
"Haha very funny Sarah. Cheers," Cosima joked clanking her beer bottle with Sarah's.  
  
They had a couple more drinks before the boys excused themselves to the bathroom.  
  
They could already hear the laughter and cheering coming from the bull pen over the loud music, the crowd around the ring getting larger. These events were always a major spectacle.  
  
"You alright Cos, see anyone you're interested in?" Sarah asked, the two girls alone for a bit. Sarah had a date already so she wanted to make sure Cosima was enjoying herself too.  
  
"I'm good, your company is enough. This is very fun. And hmmmm, I haven't really been looking Sarah." Cosima said.  
  
"Not like Fee then. No rush right," Sarah assured.  
  
"Exactly," she replied.  
  
The boys finally joined them and off they went to join the lineup.  
  
The appearance to the front of the line came very quickly as nobody, it seemed, could ride the bull for more than six seconds.  
  
"Oh shoot Cos, I'm right after Felix!!" Sarah was nervous and fidgeting on her toes.  
  
"Okay, okay, Sarah just calm down and breathe. Why don't you enjoy the show that Felix is putting on right now?" She pointed. Felix had somehow managed to stand on top of the bull giving a speech that lasted longer than he was able to survive the raging bull, which was a total of an embarrassing two and a half seconds.

Felix came out of the whole experience unscathed but with a smile on his face and a lucky boy on his arms, under the given circumstances this was all good.  
  
"Shite, I'm much to delicate for that thing! Look who I found guys, this is Colin," Felix strolled up to them and introduced the boy.  
  
"Yeah hey," they all said.  
"Be careful with that one," Sarah took a light stab at Felix and teasingly warned the Colin lad.  
  
"Shhh, don't listen to her, shes only my evil sister. Okay so we have to go now, I've got to buy Colin here a drink so I won't stay to watch you guys fail, toodles." He waved and with a small sway of his hips, followed the boy to where he was seated.  
  
"Later Fee," "Have fun!" "Bye." They respectively dismissed.  
  
"So Sarah it's your turn. Go, go, go," Cosima and Cal pushed her along after someone managed to get ahead of them.  
  
"You'll do better than three seconds Sarah!" Cosima assured. She gave her a two thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah easy peasy," Sarah mocked while proceeding to hop on the contraption with minimal problems.  
  
"Wow that looked like it was practiced," Cosima shouldered Cal in a teasing way and easily made him go red in the face. Cal wasn't an easy blusher to begin with.  
  
"... What can I say, she's talented." He covered up.  
  
They couldn't miss a beat because the next thing they saw was Sarah flat on her ass, laughing at herself, three point four seconds later.  
  
Sarah met them again and Cal was up next.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" She blurted upon returning.  
  
"Hey you did better than Fee at least!" Cosima clapped.  
  
"Yeah a whole point nine seconds better, big whoop! I do feel victorious now that I can hang this shite over his head!" They laughed.  
  
Cal held the record between the four of them, and the record of the day, at eleven point five seconds. There was still a heck of a lot more bull riding to go though.  
  
"Show off!" Cosima yelled as the cheering for him was still audible around them. Cosima got caught in the commotion of it all.  
  
"I beat you guys all! Sorry Cos but you got no chance here!" Cal's ego was through the roof. Cosima knew she wouldn't last that long but she still wanted her challenge and fun.  
  
"Good luck Cos, you'll need it," Sarah tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Cosima saw the head security waving his hand to invite the next person up and Cosima strongly believed the calling was for her as she took her sweet ass time.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..." she shifted gears heading to what would either be her glory or total shame, but then she realized another person was also heading up with her. There must have been a small mix up.  
  
"Oh je suis desole!" The girl said as they bumped into each other.  
  
"Holy watershed! Sorry sorry, it's my fault... kinda always late kinda always sorry" Cosima turned towards the female, her words spilling out in a rush.  
  
What was that saying again? **Love comes only when you're not actively looking for it.** This was the case for Cosima.  
  
"D-Do you want to go before me?" Cosima suddenly found herself stammering and her heart silently skipping a few beats.  
  
 _Cute girl alert, cute girl alert_  
  
"Oh no, no it's okay. You came before me, I should wait," the girl softly said, in what had to be the cutest broken English to ever grace her ears. She retreated ever so slightly. _Was that a faint blush creeping up her skin too?_  
  
 _How hadn't she noticed her before?_  
  
Cosima was taken aback by the girl’s immediate features, her accent which she singled out had to be French, the tall height, the lazy blonde curls laying beneath her cowgirl hat, and most importantly her cute jittery state.  
  
"Are you sure, it wouldn't be a problem," Cosima reiterated, willing to let her go before her.  
  
"I insist," she said and smiled. A beautiful, warm smile that made Cosima's legs wobble as she moved forward.  
  
Cosima got on the bull and prepared. This was her moment. She didn't know whether the girl she bumped into was gay or not so she was going to try to gauge what the girls’ interests may be. Two things to focus on at once. She was looking over at her while her turn on the bull commenced. She left her a wink here and there and smiles everywhere which the girl responded to by casting her eyes downward then back up at Cosima to show sparkling eyes on the way up along with a shy smile. That didn't really mean interest but it didn't mean disinterest either.  
  
Then she fell off.  
Blame the distraction or more specifically the girl.  
  
What felt like five minutes in her trance with the lady had lasted only five seconds. She didn't beat Cal, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered was getting to know who this beautiful woman was that graced her vision and etched her lovely image into her mind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima resumed to picking herself back up off the ground and navigating her way back to her friends. She, being a clumsy one, nearly fell again on the soft padded surface. Inevitably, she crossed paths with the girl again.  
  
"Good luck! Seriously, you think it's easy but it's a whole different ball game out there," she managed to dole out to the blonde.  
  
"Merci. But I think I'll be fine," The girl skipped on by her.  
  
There was a very confident air about her. Confident but definitely not cocky.  
  
Cosima didn't actually go to find Sarah and Cal. She stayed up front watching the blonde, too fixated on her and unable to see her off. As if missing a beat would end her existence. She did text Sarah her whereabouts and waited for a reply.  
  
Suddenly a sound erupted around her, a slow rising chant of, "get on the bull already!"  
  
Then she realized why, the girl had yet to mount. _Was she scared? Did she need help?_ Nonetheless, there was a clear confusion plastered on her face.  
  
"Shit." Cosima swore out loud to herself. Then to no one in particular, "I should go check what she needs."  
  
So she met her where she stood.  
  
"Hey, hey... Are you alright? Why aren't you hopping on?" She asked, a tentative hand rested on the blondes bicep. She couldn't help the worry from creeping undeniably into her voice.  
  
"I.. Uhm. It's not my first time, but I need help. Do you mind?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, I'll help you," she accepted a little too eagerly.  
  
Cosima, acting fast, got down on one knee and urged the girl to hoist herself up using her thigh as a stool.  
  
“Are you sure? I'll dirty your jeans,"the blonde inquired.  
  
“Go for it, even I like to roll around in a little mud,” Cosima stuck her tongue out and winked.  
  
A small nervous giggle escaped the blondes lips as she said, "Merci" for the second time. Cosima couldn't pull her eyes away from the moments glance at her little round butt.  
  
"Uh yeah, no probs. I'm going to stand back there again, maybe I'll see you around." There was a sudden hopeful tone to her voice.  
  
What was happening with her? The second her demeanor started shifting, the second she activated her charm, was when she knew she was in over her head.  
  
Cosima got out of the way and watched as the blonde made use of the short rope by wrapping it around her hand, the machine beginning to jerk every which way...  
  
Five seconds....  
  
Ten seconds...  
  
Fifteen seconds......  
  
For a total of twenty two thrilling seconds.  
  
Even her eventual fall off was graceful, like a feather floating to the ground.  
  
"She's good yeah?" Sarah said appearing behind her.  
  
"Hella brilliant," she replied, finding her throat dry and hands clammy. She cleared her throat for whatever good that may do.  
  
"And, what was that, hot too? Yeah Cos, I think you found your catch. You totally dig her."  
  
"WHAT? I do not," she feigned disbelief. A tall blonde with a charming accent and magical features.. how could anyone, of all people her, ever like that?  
  
"What do you mean what... you were salivating like a dog woman, not to mention your jaw has dropped all the way to the rivers of France," Sarah pointed out the obvious.  
  
If it was that clear to Sarah then there was a way higher chance the girl herself knew about the growing thing she had for her. Uh-oh Cosima was in trouble.  
  
Overtaken by fear of the unknown, Cos found herself running away, back to the safety and comfort of the tucked away table in the far corner. Next to the two others it gave her an illusion of protection. A strength in numbers.  
  
"Sooo what now?" Cosima asked.  
  
"Well we are going to order food in a bit and play some cards now," Cal said producing a deck of cards from his sweater pocket.  
  
"Cool cool, what game?"  
  
"Cos, c'mon, why are you still here with us? Do you even have any idea who you are letting pass you by? You basically saved the girl from humiliation," Sarah cut in. If it served anything, Sarah knew when to cut the bullshit and get to the point. Sarah was right though, Cosima had been the assist to Delphine's slam-dunk.  
  
"I am having fun! Cards, are fun," She exclaimed looking over to Cal for some aid.  
  
"Sorry Cosima, I have to agree with Sarah on this one... you could be having way more fun right now."  
  
Cosima sighed in resignation. They were right.. she couldn't deny that a small piece of her was missing the blonde too.  
  
"Besides, look at Felix, he took the go the first chance he got. Now he's probably in the throws of some steaming, hot sex or painting his new boyfriend in colors of the rainbow." She rolled her eyes at the thought before continuing, "go find her Cos, get to know her over a drink and some dinner, that's all I ask yeah. We will still be here if it doesn't work out." Sarah pushed. Would this be a relationship she didn’t know.. but a fling was a promising possibility.  
  
"One problem, I don't even know where she is," Cosima sighed too dumb to get a location of the girls table beforehand.  
  
"Is that her, the lady about to buy herself a drink over there?" Cal cut in. Cosima shifted her body and....  
  
"Shit, that's her," Cosima was up and running with nothing but the clothes on her back and her phone in hand. Her dreads smacked at her face hard while her body slammed into the bar counter, cutting off the blondes order and for a few seconds, cutting off her own breath.  
  
“Excuse me...” the man behind the counter stalled.  
  
"Make that a Coors light for me and...." Turning to the blonde, slightly out of breath, she asked "what do you want, sorry.... I'm buying..... you a drink." She panted, shrugged and shot her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Okayy...well I was just about to get myself a white wine but beer is good too," the blonde contemplated.  
  
"So Coors and white wine... you heard the lady. Thanks. It's on my tab."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
She turned back to the girl while they waited off to the side for their drinks.  
  
"Sorry for the splitting entrance. Hope I didn't scare you. You know me, kinda always...." Cosima was cut off.  
  
"...Late, kinda always sorry." she completed her sentence.  
"Well it's not every day you meet someone who is so rude..." Cosima opened her eyes wide at the description she was giving..." and so cute at the same time."  
  
Cosima dispelled the breath she didn't know she was holding. _Rude?_ She ignored that for now.  
  
"Yea totes, you know me, that's my mantra or motto or whatever you want to call it. So you're French? And you totally rocked that bull out there!" Cosima beamed.  
  
"Oui i am. And hahaha I did, didn't I? Your friend was holding the record until I beat him. Tell him I'm sorry later."  
  
"Yeah.... Later." Fat chance. This girl earned her win.  
  
“I have a proposal, would you like to join me for dinner; I came here alone tonight?” the blonde invited her.  
  
“Yeah totes, I’d love to! By the way, I totes plan on changing your mind about that rude comment,” she swooned. It was as if Sarah predicted the future.  
  
"Okay, I can't wait."  
  
Then an introduction of sorts ensued.  
  
"Delphine."  
  
"Cosima."  
  
They shook hands. Soft, smooth, delicate French hands.  
  
"Enchante."  
  
"Right.... enchante," Cosima butchered the language.


End file.
